Paint My Nails, Luv?
by abby in training
Summary: It's just something random I wrote while painting my nails the other day...just a short little thing r/r please! don't sue I have no money...JKR owns characters no copyright infringement intended


Paint My Nails, Luv?

"Hey Mione," Harry said as walked into the Gryffindor common room. He notice a small paint brush in her hand and a bottle on the table filled with something pink and sparkly. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him and showed him her right hand. "I'm painting my nails. Just because I do well in academics doesn't mean I can't have a feminine side."

"Wow, take it easy. Never said you couldn't."

"Sorry, Harry. It's just all the girls are like '_You_ know how to paint nails? You're to much of a smart butt to know how to do something that's girly!" and it is really getting on my nerves."

"They're just jealous because they can't be smart or beautiful, much less both."

"Thanks, but they are way prettier then me."

"I don't see a girl in this room that is even close to being as gorgeous as you are."

"Harry," she said slowly. "That's because we're the only two people in this room."

For the first time since he walked in, he looked away from Hermione and look around the room. She was right. His heart liked the idea of being alone with Hermione, but his head was telling him to run, run fast. He sat beside her and replied, "Let me rephrase then. I have yet to see a girl in the world that is even close to being as gorgeous as you are."

She looked down as a blush slowly crept along her cheeks.

"_Man is she beautiful! How could I ever have someone this beautiful and smart in my life. She's brilliant! To bad I can't get the Gryffindor courage to tell her that,"_ he thought. He was brought back to reality by her voice.

"So do you want me to do you're nails?"

"What? I'm a _guy_. Guys don't get their nails painted. Besides what's the point? Won't it look really weird when your nails grow out and like half of it is painted and half isn't?"

She giggled as she reached for a bottle of nail polish remover.

"That's why they made a remover, Harry. Please!!! It would be so much fun!"

"Yeah, and then afterwards we can share our feelings," he said in a rather good impression of Lavender.

Hermione remarked by grabbing his hand with a smile and saying, "Sounds like a plan."

He couldn't refuse when she seemed to really be enjoying herself like this.

"Alright, fine."

"Yay."

She grabbed the little bottle and shook it up. She then removed the brush and ran it over one of Harry's finger nails.

"Ugh, don't you have something besides pink." He spat the last word out.

She simply shrugged. "Sorry, that's the only color I brought down here with me.

She began the task again. She was almost done with Harry's right hand when he asked, "Why do you do this? Paint your nails I mean."

"Well, I really don't know. My mum always had my nails painted. Usually to go with an outfit."

"But you don't wear a lot of pink."

She began his other hand now.

"Well, this color goes with pretty much everything. If I did it to match my outfit perfectly, it would be black almost always during school."

"Good point."

It was quiet for awhile. She went over them a second time. She enjoyed the feeling of his hand in hers and the warmth radiating off of his hand.

She cautiously brought his fingers to her lips and blew on them so they would dry fast.

Having her blowing on his hand like that caused chaos in Harry's mind. He tried to fight the urge to kiss her, but he couldn't take it anymore.

He gently pulled his hands out of hers. She looked at him, wondering if she had done something wrong. He placed his hands on both sides of her face and begin to inch towards her. Her heart started to race and she couldn't think straight, but that didn't matter to her.

At first he just pressed his lips to hers as lightly as he could creating one of the sweetest kisses. He wanted to give her the opportunity to back out if she wanted. She was not going to give this chance up though. She wound her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers into his unruly black hair, and pulled him closer. She fell backwards onto the couch, never breaking the connection. He was on top of her now and neither of them had felt better.

After a while lack of oxygen was becoming a serious problem. They parted just enough so they could breathe.

She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Wow," her lips brushing his as she spoke.

"Wow indeed."

"Ok, if I had known you would do this, I would have painted your nails ages ago."

He laughed at her. "If I had known I would have gotten that kind of response, I would have kissed you ages ago!"

"Harry, I love you."

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers once more. As the broke apart, He chuckled at the dazed look on her face. He began to pepper kisses along her jaw, electing moans of pleasure from her. He gentle nibbled her earlobe then whispered to her, "I love you too. And, Mione?"

"Mhh?"

"You can paint my nails anytime, Luv."

"Ok, if you do something for me."

"And what would that be?"

She smirked. "Shut up and kiss me."

He smiled brightly at her and she melted. "As you wish, Luv."


End file.
